


Among the living

by WhiteSpiritOfDarkness



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: And Nico is depressed, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Percy is dead, Reincarnation, Suicide
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteSpiritOfDarkness/pseuds/WhiteSpiritOfDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entre los vivos no tenía nada. Entre los muertos tenía todo. Pero, al final, la vida seguía llamando al hijo de la muerte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among the living

Nico sabía lo que se decía de él. Tanto los vivos como los muertos le obedecían, se apartaban a su paso y temían a su espada; y tanto vivos como muertos renegaban de su palpitante corazón. Claro que sus razones para hacerlo eran muy diferentes.

Él era un vivo reinando a los muertos, ni más ni menos. Murmullos indignados y enfurecidos retumbaban en sus oídos cada vez que caminaba entre los campos de Asfodelos. Unos eran puro desprecio; otros, curiosidad. Pero todos eran lo mismo.

Vivo. ¿Vivo? ¡Vivo!

Él era un niño de la muerte en medio de los vivos. Su sola existencia era un error. Los demás semidioses le temían y algunos le odiaban al verle, porque todo él era un recordatorio constante de el dolor y la oscuridad. Oh, por supuesto que nadie lo admitiría. Para todos él era el héroe de las guerras, el salvador del campamento. Y mientras tanto los rumores seguían y seguían.

-Estuvo allí, junto a él...

-Dicen que estaba llorando...

-Imposible. Es decir, es él.

-Mientras moría, créeme...

-¿Será posible?

-Fue lo que oí...

Él era el Rey de los Fantasmas. Él era quien había estado junto a Percy Jackson mientras el hijo de Poseidón moría. Él era el raro cuyos sentimientos estaban mal. Los muertos reclamaban por su corazón latiente, al igual que los vivos. Podían tener razones diferentes para avergonzarse de la sangre que corría bajo su piel, pero estaban de acuerdo en que no debería estar ahí. Si ese era todo el problema, ¿por qué no detenerlo?

Jason lo miraba con preocupación cada vez que sonreía pensando en su demente plan. Insistía en intentar hablar con él. Nico quería aceptar lo que el hijo de Júpiter le ofrecía. Había demostrado ser un gran amigo, pero nunca podría salvarle del destino que ya estaba trazado para él.

Annabeth nunca le habló del asunto. Ella tampoco se unió a los murmullos ni le prestó atención a lo que todos decían. A veces Nico se preguntaba como sería haber tenido y haber perdido. Al menos él sólo había soñado, y no tenía nada que extrañar. Su piel nunca fue tocada, sus labios nunca fueron besados, nunca durmió entre sus brazos. Annabeth tuvo todo, y lo perdió. Ambos lo saben, y cuando sus miradas se conectan por error sólo se miran, sin emociones y sin palabras.

Eligió un frío día de invierno. Todo estaba listo. Decidió dejar una carta para Jason, queriendo devolverle el favor de haber estado ahí para él incluso cuando no lo merecía. Se aseguró de que la pequeña daga de bronce tuviera filo y de llevar un dracma en el bolsillo.

Caronte no parecía demasiado sorprendido al verlo en la fila de espíritus. Tomó la moneda sin decir palabra, y Nico subió a la barca. Los susurros corrían con fuerza a su alrededor. ¿Era él? ¿Su Rey? Había aprobación, tristeza y desconcierto en las palabras. Parecían molestos con él por haber rechazado lo que todos querían de vuelta. Nico les ignoró, tocando su pecho, en el lugar donde había sentido el último dolor. El juicio fue rápido, y su padre no estuvo ahí, probablemente demasiado avergonzado del deshonroso final de su hijo. Fue destinado a los Elíseos, a la felicidad eterna. Supo que su cuerpo frío y pálido fue encontrado, que la carta fue leída. Annabeth tejió su sudario sin articular palabra, y Jason desenterró la hoja de bronce de su cadáver.

Pero se dio cuenta de que quería más. Ser el Rey de los Fantasmas no era lo suyo. Quería alejarse de ese mundo, ser otro alguien, poder ser el héroe que se suponía que sería. Su último pensamiento antes de que el agua del Leteo le llevase a un nuevo principio fue de aquel par de ojos verdes.

En Italia, un niño de piel aceitunada y cabellos oscuros llegaba al mundo. Sus párpados se abrieron revelando un par de irises castaños, puros y simples, buscando aquellos ojos. El niño creció junto a sus hermanos y sus padres, fue al colegio, conoció el amor. A veces, el joven cree ver cosas que no están ahí, y a veces siente que las letras vuelan de la página. A veces sus dedos se dirigen a su cintura buscando una empuñadura. No puede explicar esto, pero mientras su novio esté junto a él para mirarlo con todo el cariño del mundo reflejado en sus ojos verdes como el mar, las cosas estarán bien para él.

Percy entendió muy tarde lo que era el amor. Para su suerte, todavía le quedaban dos vidas en las cuales intentar. El agua del río era fría, pero la idea de aquellos ojos misteriosamente castaños le dio el valor que necesitaba para renunciar a lo que conocía por lo que quería conocer.


End file.
